


Cuts and Brusies

by journalistxwest



Category: DC Universe Online, DC uni, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Set sometime in the season I love Soft!Dad Dick Grayson and his smol goth child. K thanks!!





	Cuts and Brusies

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the season because Dick Grayson is 100% a soft dad don't @ me. So I wrote this for you kiddos sorry for any Grammer mistakes or formatting in advance lol
> 
> Also lmk if you want me to continue in the comments.

Rachel sat back on her bad, hissing her teeth as she gazed at the scrape on her knee. Her power's had been continuously unpredictable and it was definitely starting to show. She sighed and began to unsuccessfully attempt a healing incantation. 

"Rachel?" turning towards the source of sound she looked up to see Dick approaching her. Rachel looked away in response.. she was tired of him seeing her like this. 

 In true Dick Grayson fashion he ignored her subtle protest and crouched to her level regardless "Let me see" he prodded, his tone begged no question. Just as her stare begged no answer.

She shifted her weight in order to allow him to tend to her "I'm sorry" Rachel said so quietly it was nearly a whisper. 

"For what?" Dick replied not looking up from her injury.

 "Being me.. I don't get why I have these powers if I can't use them right. Every time I try to do good I just end up hurting someone."

Dick winced at her words as they were all too familiar for him "Do you know why I used to hide Robin from you?" he inquired. 

"Yeah secret identify duh it's like a superhero thing." she said nonchalantly.

 "Well yes.. and no" said Dick laughing in response, "I didn't want you to know that version of me. My father (for all intents and purposes) isn't exactly the best with kids, or emotions, or really anything like that. Everything I learnt from him was based off of years of pain, loneliness, and revenge. We connected because we both in our own ways felt lost. He instilled in me this odd sense of morality.. tried to convince me that we killed because those we loved were killed before us. Some kind of backwards karma thing... Before I came to Detroit and honestly before I met you I asked myself that very same question almost everyday." he finished

Rachel looked up transfixed " I didn't know that.. I'm sorry" she said sympathetically

"Of course you didn't, you couldn't have. My point is that I don't want to be Bruce Wayne, I don't want to be my father, I want to be better.. and that starts right now. Rachel we we're all given these powers or abilities for a reason and we can make the choice whether or not we use them for good or evil" Dick said as Rachel sighed in response.

"Hey look at me..Rachel Roth you are not evil. I don't care what powers you have, or demons, or who tells you otherwise. I know you're a good person.. 

"But how do-" Rachel says cutting him off

"Because I know my kid" the words come out quickly and the (weird) way Rachel's looking at him he suddenly wished he could take them back.

Rachel studies Dick silently, she then proceeds to throw her arms around him in an embrace. Stunned he hugs her back apprehensively as Dawn's words linger in his mind "I know how healing it must be, doing what Bruce did for you."

 He had replied back that "he couldn't do family" but as he held on to Rachel he thanked whatever big person above that he hadn't left her that night. That she was here now and that she was safe.. a little banged up but safe. Dick didn't expect her to give him a title, just as Bruce never expected Dick to refer to him as anything else but.

He just hoped that she allowed him to worry about her, that she allowed someone to care for her, to bandage her knee, and to guide her through this infinite and complicated world. "That's a big responsibility, taking care of a kid" Dawn's words echoed once again.

He smiled and realized he didn't care, Rachel was worth all the cuts and bruises in the world.


End file.
